


English Breakfast

by Jester85



Series: Conversations [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: Harrison can't bring Tom breakfast in bed if he won't stay in it.





	English Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short glimpse into Tom and Haz getting on and getting used to being more than friends. In the same universe as The Conversation, probably a couple weeks or so later.

Tom trudged blearily out of the bedroom in his pajama pants and t-shirt, already disgruntled at waking up to one side of the bed cold.

Harrison popped into the hall, hair sticking out everywhere and looking fluffy and adorable in an oversized hoodie, and Tom couldn't help the little tender blossom in his chest.

"Get back, you cunt," the taller boy scolded good-naturedly, "I can't bring you breakfast in bed if you're not in bed."

"What are you making?" Tom asked, stomach growling and ambling automatically toward the kitchen.

"Bacon, sausage, eggs, proper English breakfast---oy, git!"

Tom rolled his eyes at Haz's antics trying to shoo him away from his own kitchen.  "Blow me", he grumbled, trying to shuffle past the other boy, but Haz ducked his head in a flicker of shyness.

"Maybe later."

Tom blinked.  It was still occasionally awkward like this, navigating their way through this new facet of their relationship, it bringing both of them up short to realize, to remember, that they're allowed to look, to touch, in ways thrilling and new.

"C'mere," Haz says, pale eyes soft and warm, winding his arms around Tom's neck and gently sliding his mouth over his.  It still sends a little tingle down to Tom's toes in a way no one else has made him feel.  All the girls he's dated, even fooled around with...was the real person he'd always wanted right in front of him all along?

Was he....gay?  He liked girls and pussy, but they didn't make him feel like this.

These were too big questions this early in the morning.  For now, he lets his mouth move with Harrison's, and his chest feels full.  And that's a little too much, too big, too intense, so he sticks his cold hand down the front of Harrison's pants and makes the other boy yelp.  And then there's tickling and rough housing and it's just like how they used to be, except this time it might end with making out like horny teenagers---which, let's face it, they're barely past being---and if the breakfast gets a little cool, neither of them minds too much.


End file.
